


Slipping 998°

by CKBookish



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Batdad, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Explosions, Fire, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, I tried to be happy I really did, Some reference to Jason's death., Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKBookish/pseuds/CKBookish
Summary: Bruce hated nights like this, when the summer heat was sweltering and the pavement reflected back the warmth from the sun that had long set.  He also hated nights like this because they could go two ways.  They could be quiet and easy, or they could be some of the worst in the year.  The hard part was figuring out what kind of night it was going to be.  Bruce rarely trusted the former.When a house fire turns deadly Bruce wonders if he will be too late... again.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 28
Kudos: 214





	Slipping 998°

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sElkieNight60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sElkieNight60/gifts).



> So I wrote most of this back in August for Selkie, and I finally decided to finish it. Sorry Selkie. I really did try and keep it hopeful. 
> 
> As always I love to hear from you all.

I look at an ember and see the blaze.

Intrepid to heat, you fight through the inferno that I’ve kindled in my mind.

* * *

Bruce hated nights like this, when the summer heat was sweltering and the pavement reflected back the warmth from the sun that had long set. He also hated nights like this because they could go two ways. They could be quiet and easy, or they could be some of the worst in the year. The hard part was figuring out what kind of night it was going to be. Bruce rarely trusted the former. 

It was also hard because he was currently by himself, staring at a nearly empty street hundreds of stories below where he was perched. Both Tim and Dick were in Old Gotham. He listened to them talk and joke every now and then, using the comms when movement made it impossible to talk without them. Oracle would jump in every now and then with a quick comment, but Bruce just listened. He was too tired to try and keep up or join in even. He used to, he thought bitterly. 

He used to enjoy joking with Dick on nights like this. He used to-- be a lighter man. He knew it was true. He also knew no matter how hard he try to push down the fear that ate at his very soul, he couldn’t. Instead he was quiet and let the broken conversation wash over him. He could picture them swinging between buildings and playing amongst gargoyles and caryatides. 

Dick began some long winded story over the comm unit and Bruce wondered if he could sense Bruce’s unease across the distance of the city, despite his silence. 

“So then KF decided he could go through the spaceship. But he didn’t know that the material changed halfway through and he didn’t move fast enough to get through the second layer of the--”

“We have a fire alarm at 23rd and Samuel Mall.” Barbara interrupted. 

Dick didn’t miss a beat. “I’m a few blocks away. I’ll head over and see what’s up.” 

Bruce felt his heart stop. Tim should have been with Dick, He wasn’t allowed to patrol alone yet. He was still-- in Bruce’s mind-- too new at this to be alone. Why then was Dick not with him?

“Nightwin--” Bruce started horrified at his son’s choice to leave Robin mid patrol.

“I can leave the food. We can come bac--” Tim’s voice came over the head set.

Bruce relaxed slightly. Robin was fine. He was getting a snack. Dick must have stayed outside of whatever building they stopped at. 

“No. Robin stay at Sal’s. Get the food. I’m starving. We can eat after I check out this building. B, can you swing by and get Robin on your--” Dick paused for a moment, and Bruce wondered if he was jumping. “way to me?”

Bruce smiled. “Sure. I hope you didn’t order just food for the two of you though.” 

“Nah, you should know better than that, old man. I’ve seen what you do to burgers.” Dick teased back. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as Bruce made his way through the city to find Tim. It wasn’t until Dick reached the fire that it was broken. 

“O, do you have any readings on this that could be helpful? I don’t see--” Dick stopped suddenly and the way Bruce’s heart dropped had nothing to do with the grapple gun yanking him forward at frightening speeds. 

“I smell gas. O, can you get the building plans and see where the shut off is?” 

“I’m on it.” Bruce could hear her typing furiously. “ It looks like it’s on the other side of the row. I can--”

Dick swore colorfully. “I’ve got to vent it. I see movement inside.”

“Nightwing, negative. Get the gas off.” Bruce interrupted, as he landed heavily in the parking lot of Sal’s 24/7 dinner. Tim was standing outside holding two large bags of food. He looked worried. 

Bruce hated fires, they were both unpredictable and fast. Nightwing wasn’t equipped to vent the house, and there was always the possibility of a blow back occurring. 

“B, you and Robin can grab the shut off. I see kids.” 

Tim was at his side before he could open his mouth to object. “Our ETA is 5 minutes, Nightwing.” Tim said pulling his grapple gun as he spoke. Batman and Robin were soaring through the air before Nightwing acknowledged them.

Bruce knew nothing he said would stop Dick from going in. Nothing would-- next to nothing would have stopped Bruce. “Leave your signal on.” 

Dick didn’t reply, but Bruce could hear him working. He had switched it to a continuous transmission. Bruce listened to the sounds of glass breaking and Dick moving inside the building. The fire was a roar in Bruce’s ears, as real and near as if he were in the blaze himself. 

He could hear Dick shouting instructions and the cries of children. Bruce cursed his human body for not being faster. 

Bruce felt his heart hammer against his ribs. Dick knew what he was doing, but Bruce felt sick at the thought of it: here he was again racing to-- Bruce’s stomach churned.

Bruce felt a strange sense of deja vu as he approached the block with the house fire. He pushed it down. He could see a crowd of people on the street opposite the now engulfed building. Tim moved faster than Bruce thought possible as he twisted his body mid-swing to head towards the gas shut off. Bruce landed on the pavement hard. He was running full out. Tim could handle the gas, he needed to help Nightwing. Nothing could be more urgent then getting there. His body seemed to remember the panic just as much as his mind. His chest grew tight, and his legs moved faster still. 

“Nightwing are there any more inside?” Bruce panted. 

“No. I think I’ve got everyone. I’m almost done with the final sweep. Wait I think I--” Dick’s voice was suddenly gone. Bruce felt his heart stop. 

“Oracle?” Bruce’s voice broke. 

“His feed is still on. I don’t know what happened. He’s broadcasting.” Barbara answered her voice tight. “Dick you need to get out. The gas levels are off the charts. It’s going to hit a flash point any second.”

“Robin?” Bruce shouted. 

“It’s broken. I-- I can’t get it to turn off. It’s going to have to be done at the main line.” Tim’s voice shook. 

Bruce ran faster. He was five houses away, three, two. “Nightwing, get out!”

There was no answer. 

“Nightwing. I swear to-- Get out that’s an order” Bruce was less than 15 feet away. Dick still made no sound. The only sound in Bruce’s ear was the crack of flames laughing at him. No black and blue figure emerged from the smoke and flame. Bruce was aiming his grappling gun. 

“Nightwing!” Batman fell back as the house exploded. Ash filled his vision, and the pitter-patter of glass falling filled the sudden quiet of the city. 

Bruce pushed himself up ignoring the burning feeling in his left arm. “Nightwing!” 

The only reply was the distant sound of sirens. 

“No.” Bruce shakily stood. “Nightwing! Answer!” His eyes roamed the smoke and flames, but no shadow emerged from the still burning building. The windows of the row house were alight with red flames. Bruce felt dizzy. His lungs burned and his heart squeezed painfully.  _ Not again.  _

Batman stumbled towards the building even as Oracle shouted in his ear. “B, don’t. The gas still isn’t shut off. You’ll get caught in a second blowout.”

Bruce didn’t care. He needed to get inside. Dick needed him. Something hard and small collided with him. Bruce fell again, this time pinned under a small red body.

“Robin, get off. Get off me.” Bruce screamed at him, his voice cracking over the words.

“B, you can’t. You have to wait for the gas.” Tim sounded so young. So scared. “The fire department is at the line” His voice was shaking.

Bruce couldn’t deal with it right then though. Right now he needed to get inside. He needed to find Nightwing. 

“He doesn’t have time. Get  _ off _ .” Bruce pulled at Tim trying desperately to free himself of the boy clinging to him. 

“No. You-- I can’t lose you too.” 

Bruce felt more hands grab him. Firemen had arrived on scene and were pulling the dynamic duo back from the blazing inferno. 

“No. I have to-- Nightwing!” Bruce didn’t care that he was screaming. He didn’t care that they could see him as he cried and shouted for his son. 

“Batman!” Someone was yelling at him, but Bruce didn’t stop. He could only fight the hands that held him back. 

Batman was done playing nice. He pulled Tim away roughly. He would apologize for being so forceful later. He needed to get to Dick. He had to save him. 

“Batman!”

One of the firemen holding him back went down hard. Bruce would pay any medical bills he needed. He hadn’t really hit him that hard anyway. Right now it was more important he get in the building. He had to get his son. He couldn’t lose another--

“Dad!” 

Bruce froze. He knew that voice. 

Bruce spun wildly. “D-Nightwing?” Bruce could feel a pressure building behind his eyes. Where was he? Bruce searched the windows of the burning structure, he looked at the roof line. For a horrible moment Bruce wondered if he was to be plagued by the ghost of another child. Nightwing was nowhere in-- Nightwing was pushing past paramedics and firemen trying to examine him. Bruce felt his heart stop. Dick was standing before him covered in soot and grime. His once brilliantly blue bird was now black and completely unrecognizable. His hair stuck to his head from sweat and clumps of caked ash. 

“I’m here. I’m-- No. really I’m good just--” Dick was batting away hands as he limped his way towards them.

Bruce was running. He hesitated and skidded to a halt before colliding with his son. He could be hurt. He was limping. Had he been burned at all? His uniform had rips and he could see cuts and scrapes all along his face and the exposed skin looked red and angry. 

Dick however, didn’t seem to care. He flung himself forward, crashing into Bruce’s chest. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” 

Bruce didn’t know who was saying what. His gloved hands ran along Dick’s torso in search of injuries. He smelled of ash and burnt hair. Bruce bit back a gag. 

“I’m so sorry.” Dick started to pull away, but Bruce just pulled him back. He wasn’t ready to let go. 

He didn’t care who saw him. He needed to feel Dick, to know this wasn’t some sort of dream-- that he was here. 

“My comm fell off and I had to ditch it so I didn’t get caught in the blast.” Dick mumbled into Bruce’s chest. 

Bruce pushed him back as Dick shifted his weight. “Your leg?”

“Yeah I had to bail out without a line.” Dick grimaced.

Bruce crouched down to look at Dick’s leg. Very carefully he ran his hands along his shin and ankle. There were no obvious injuries. He’s mind moved to tendons and muscle damage. 

“I think It’s just twisted.” I was able to get to the shed in the back rather than fall to the ground. 

“That’s still two stories at least, chum.” Bruce muttered. “O, send the car.” 

Dick shrugged. “Better that, than getting blown up.” 

Bruce couldn’t agree more. He redoubled his search for injuries on the leg. He would need to do some scans when they got back to the cave to ensure it was nothing serious. A flash of red and black appeared above him. 

“Hey, Robin. You okay?” Dick reached forward and pulled Tim into an awkward hug over the top of a still crouching Batman. 

“Yeah-- I just am really glad to see you.” Tim was shaking slightly. 

Bruce swore under his breath and stood, carefully maneuvering so as not to interrupt the two boys hugging. He must have really scared Tim. He watched them until Dick wobbled slightly and Tim pulled away. Bruce reached forward to grab Nightwing’s elbow and steady him. After checking Dick could balance on his own, Bruce turned and pulled Tim into a tight hug. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Tim shrugged into him. “Sorry I had to stop you.”

Dick snorted. “Robin, your whole job description is: stop B from being an idiot.”

The Batmobile came to a halt next to them. Bruce rolled his eyes as Tim jumped into the back seat.

“You need any help?” Bruce whispered as Nightwing turned rather slowly to follow. 

“You know, I think I might.” 

Bruce fought back a grin as Dick dramatically flung his arm over Bruce’s shoulder and dropped all of his weight on him. 

“B… I’m really-- I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Dick said very quietly. The firemen were still running around dowsing the blaze with water hoses. Paramedics were shouting questions and supplying all the people Dick had rescued with a variety of treatments. 

Bruce shifted, to pull Dick up into a tighter hold, trying hard to convince himself still that Dick was there. “I know.” 

Dick squeezed Bruce’s shoulder knowingly. “I couldn’t leave them.” 

Bruce closed his eyes. He wondered what he had done to be so cursed. Jason couldn’t leave either and that was the whole problem. 

“I know.” Was all Bruce said in reply. It was all he could. Dick’s weight on him was a small comfort. He swung him up so that he was holding him completely. The fire was hot at Bruce’s back. He wondered if Jason would have gotten this big, and hard to carry. 

“You know. I think I need a week of R and R. Like nothing but you, Robin, Agent A, a beach and me for like seven solid days.” Dick said lightly pulling Bruce from his thoughts. 

“I think we can arrange that.” Bruce started towards the car. He knew Dick didn’t really need that. He knew he was suggesting a break for Bruce’s sake and not his own. But he would let the lie stand. If Dick wanted to pretend, Bruce would pretend with him. Maybe someday it would stop being fake. Maybe someday, Bruce wouldn’t have to pretend to be okay. 

Bruce set Dick down in the passenger seat of the car. But before he could close the door, his hand shot out for Bruce’s. Bruce couldn’t see his eyes but he could read Dick’s face, the silent question. Something very small moved inside Bruce’s chest, like a puzzle piece clicking into place. He could remember Dick looking at him with that very expression all those years ago. Batman and Robin they might no longer be, but the look was the same. It was a very small and quiet reassurance. I’m here. I understand. But still yet an even more important question: are you there?

Dick always found a way to put him back together, when he least expected it. If Bruce knew one thing it was that he would always try to be worthy of it. Yes. One day, they would get to okay. 


End file.
